


Astraphobia (prompt)

by disgustedqueen



Series: Wonderbeetle Phobia Prompts [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, he really should be, jaime is afraid of Cassie's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Astraphobia (prompt)

Astraphobia – fear of thunder and lightning

———

"It’s raining," Cassie complained, sticking her hand out through the open window and feeling the drops of water.

"Just rain?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, retracting her arm back from the outside and shutting the window. She snaked her arms around his neck and grinned into the kiss. “Just rain.”

The booming sound of thunder and the outside lighting up bright white outside broke the kiss up and the rain continued to patter outside. “I see he still doesn’t like me,” Jaime said, throwing a blanket over his head and sitting down. “Just tell me when he stops throwing his temper tantrum.”

Cassie giggled. “He likes you perfectly fine, he’s obligated to do storms every once and a while.”

“ _Every_  time I’m here?”

"It could just be a coincidence," Cassie whispered, crawling under the blanket with him. "And if it’s not it makes it seem like some sort of crazy forbidden love, doesn’t it?"

"You have the weirdest turn ons," He whispered back, hand slipping up under her shirt.

The storm raged on.


End file.
